humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Energy
The end product that we obtain in this process of growth and accomplishment is the culmination of a process of converting energy into material, observable, measurable results. To see how energy is converted into results in the process, let's examine one individual's conscious application of the process that enabled him to create great accomplishment and success in life. Excess energy Jack is a software instructor and database developer who has attained a solid, unspectacular level of success in his profession. He is ready to move onto the next level in his career, to the next level of success in life. Because of this intensity of aspiration we can say that he has developed excess energy at the current level of achievement in his life and is eager and ready to move to a higher level of success and prosperity. He is determined to make the change, and has decided to take up the effort in full. That is, his energy at the current level is spilling over, enabling the possibility of the utilization of that extra energy for a new level of accomplishment in his life. Energy directed as force for accomplishment First he considers what it is he wants to achieve - e.g. what the opportunities are, where he wants to go, what he wants to become. This is his vision. His vision is that he wants to take his instructor career to a higher level of technical training and, correspondingly, wants to use this knowledge to enhance his database development and programming efforts as well. In addition, he wants to become a developer of enterprise database solutions provider, charging at a rate twice as high as his current rate. He then turns them into a set of practical goals for achievement. As a result of this aspiration for accomplishment, the excess energy is made available for use; i.e. it is released and put into play. When he makes the decision that this vision and the specific goals is what he would like to accomplish, then the energy is harnessed, directed, intensified into a force for accomplishment. KEY! The key here is that he really wants to accomplish that vision; he intensely wants to see it come about. That is his intention. Force of energy organized into power for accomplishment He then proceeds to organize the goals into a series of practical strategies to accomplish them. For example, our instructor comes up with several strategies to become a technical trainer and enterprise database developer. In developing our strategies for the goal we should consider our level of skills and knowledge to accomplish the goal, our level of personal organization, our attitudes about securing the work, and other "inner" factors. E.g. to become a technical trainer one needs to ask if one really want to become one, whether one has the skills to become one, etc. Then we can include that in our strategies. Next Jack begins to develop a set of specific time-bound actions to dos to carry out his strategies, and then carries them out with a relentless, persevering attitude. In his case, he does so by scheduling various classes and other self-training to gain the skills necessary for the position/skill levels he wants to rise to. He also schedules to contact companies who can offer him training opportunities in his new skills. This organizational plan of strategies and action to dos (development of strategies) has the effect of further focusing his energies, turning his current directed force of energy into an even more intense focused power of energy for accomplishment. Energy as power ready to become substance as accomplishment He then makes a vigorous, unrelenting, and persevering effort to carry out the time-bound action to dos in his plan. (Reminder: His intention to really want what he envisions to come about -- i.e. the degree of intention -- is critical.) A short time later, he begins to see results in the form of an unexpectedly rapid response of offers of work from his contacts for technical training and database consulting at higher rates of pay. At that point the invisibly gathered energy that had become a power now manifest as material results, completing the energy conversion process. The original excess energy was directed into a force, organized into a power, and converted into a material reality. Also, to ensure ongoing execution of his plan, he analyzed and evaluated his progress to ensure he is on track, and whether he needs to make certain adjustments -- e.g. in his skills, or attitudes, or other areas -- to ensure perfect execution of results. Miracle of Life Response Another interesting point in terms of results. A number of offers that come to him seem to have nothing directly to do with his efforts; i.e. they seem to come out of nowhere. In particular, an old friend and associate calls out of the blue with a business opportunity in training. Then suddenly an old client calls with a big job. And yet another training company offers him a position, when it wasn't even a company he had contacted. In other words, he has experienced a number of seemingly miraculous responses from life that seem on the surface to have no direct causality with what he has done, yet somehow mysteriously seems to relate to his effort from his side. We call this instantaneous miraculous phenomenon, where life suddenly responds out of all proportion and in no seemingly logical way "life response." It is an astounding secret phenomenon of life that he has experienced as a result of following the process of personal growth and accomplishment, of energy conversion to its completion. We can perhaps call it the icing on the cake. Actually it is the secret benefit of following the process of creation. Perfectly following the process results in sudden, abundant, and miraculous positive responses from life that defy all of our perceptions of logic, cause and effect, and space and time. We are thus propelled into the infinite possibilities of life. We will have acquired the greatest "efficiency" of life which gives us the greatest result with the least effort in the shortest period of time. Within a month our instructor/programmer is doing work that is paying him at the rate three times higher than he was before. He is also very energized by the new type of work because it is more interesting, absorbing, and challenging to him. Perhaps best of all he is filled with an even greater energy, and he continually feels happy and joyful. He is experiencing the greatest delight of existence. After an initial positive effort, he notices that he has slacked off a bit, and is not fully following through on his initial intent. He notices he needs to reengage his vital/emotional will for the endeavor. This is a critical point. He sits quietly and contemplates his vision and purpose in the effort, which reenergizes him enabling him to commit more than ever to his plan. Work pours in, opportunities come from every quarter. He's back on track with more energy and joy than ever. Over time he finds many clients, and achieves great success in his work and career. In fact, he has far exceeded his original intentions. He has moved to the next level of success and accomplishment in life. Assimilation and Integration Over time he begins to fully assimilate and integrate the skills he has acquired. They are now second nature to him. Even the need to be persevering has become second nature. It has become an additional physical skill of life for him. Whenever he wants to take his life forward he instinctively knows to make a relentless, persevering effort to achieve it. He doesn't even think this; he just does it. Throughout the course of his life he sees that whenever he wishes to accomplish anything his body, his being just has a passionate, intense will to see it come about. He follows that instinct, which enables him to improve himself in so many other facets of his life. In essence the higher level skills, higher position, higher income, and the instinct to make a persevering attitude eventually became assimilated and integrated into his personality as values that he believes in. For example, he has come to fully embody the personal values of "continuous improvement" and "hard work." Our hero has completely integrated these values into his personality and nature, thereby completing the cycle of the process of human growth and accomplishment. At his new level of functioning he is filled with energy. Perhaps at some point that energy too will overflow, and he will be ready for another growth, another level of progress to even greater levels of success, achievement, and joy in life. He will continue his journey of personal growth, even personal evolution in life. Summary of energy flow process The diagrams below show the process of energy flow that ends in abundant results. It begins with direction, which takes the original energy one has, and turns it into a directed force for accomplishment. The direction is then organized, which turns the force into a power for accomplishment. When it is implemented, the energy is turned into vast results of accomplishment, success, and joy, fulfilling the original vision and goals in spades. Energy flow process(Vision to Manifestation) Energy Flow Process(Vision to Manifestation and Beyond) ---- http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H] Category:Accomplishment Category:Energy